Ascension's Unity
by Arukune
Summary: In the eyes of a teen is an extraordinary adventure. Follow Levan "Big Brother" Arukune, the leader of an organization as he embarks on his quest to seek equality and peace for all humans and faunus alike. Nothing can stand in his way right? Its not like he'll be trouble around Vale is he? OCxBlake if u wanna see what my OC looks like go to my deviantART page
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers. This is my very first fan fic regarding RWBY so its in your best interest that you don't say anything remotely bad and just comment on what you think about this. Also my username is used for this fic so in my opinion it seems like a 'semi self insert'(yeah i came with that while writing this). Anywho, leave a comment and message me on what you think of this.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a fictional story RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, Viewer discretion is advised.**

 _prologue_

 _Kingdom of Mistral, 6 months ago..._

"Im right in front of the warehouse." A lone teen whispered into an earpiece as he is slowly approaching a warehouse said to be holding a bunch of White Fang soldiers holding prisoner some traitors of the organization.

"This is Team 13, understood. What are your orders sir?" The person on the other line responded.

The teen was currently checking his TACPAD on his left forearm looking at a map of the entire warehouse and using a threat detector to see what enemies he will be facing. He is currently wearing all black in appearance. Black shirt with a strange insignia on both shoulders of the shirt,  
a black flak Jacket with the same insignia on the back of the flak Jacket, black pants and combat boots. He held two pistol holsters on each of his legs and a sniper rifle mixed with a ninjato currently being used on his right hand. He has grayish black hair that was semi messy and spikey. He then remembers what will happen when the mission is over.

* _flashback_ *

 _"So once we take back that last shipment of dust back to the SDC, and free the traitors from WF hands, we won't be doing anymore missions until further notice?"_

 _"Thats right. The intel that we brought back is said that there is a planning room somewhere where the WF are planning hiests. It took them months to figure out how to steal at least one Atlesian Paladin from the Atlas Military. My squad 'Ghosts of Graveyards' will go and destroy anything that relates to heists. The White Fang will need months of planning before they can do more hiests again."_

 _"So we just lay low? do what we desire after this?_

 _"We are and Organization that treats its people equally, we seek equality and peace, just like the white fang does, however they are very misguided. Resulting to violence than their peacful protests and sit ins like they did over two years ago. This is not the White Fang we used to know anymore._  
 _We know what to do and what not to do. If possible, once this is over, I might have some of you do what need to do to survive until further notice. try to live normal lives, let the media try to see what we are, 60 people making up a small peace keeping army called Ascension. Yet we hide in plain site not giving off the wrong impression._

 _"I understand."_  
 _"Once we get to the warehouse, we'll go over the plan one last time. We are Ascension!_

 _"We are Ascension!"_

 _"We treat both humans and faunus alike as brothers and sisters in arms"_

 _"we treat both humans and faunus alike as brothers and sisters in arms"_

 _"We come in peace, we come with kindness"_

 _"we come in peace, we come with kindness"_

 _*end flashback*_

"Im gonna need you to hack into the security system and while you do, have some of our faunus teamates disquise themselves as White Fang members and try to gain any intel you can find and destroy that intel. once thats done cut the power, try to avoid killing White Fang soldiers as much as possible. We are not monsters, we are people. Take away their weapons and set them free to run off somewhere. Then during this process me and Ghosts of Graveyards will destroy all heist intel in the facility. Understand the plan?" The teen said.

"We understand Levan "Big Brother" Arukune." The man on the other line said.

after everything was said and done, Levan and his organization went along with the plan and the mission was a success. They manage to steal back the dust that was stolen from the Schnee Dust Company, Destroy the files and plans for the WF's heists and set the hostages free. The soldiers were stripped of their weapons and grimm masks and are eventually set free in the the wilderness.

 _Later..._

"Everyone, it was good fighting along side you. Now that we intercepted the White Fang's future endeavors and will take them months to comeback for more again. And for this I will declare a vacation to you all, and meet back again as a family reunion. So please stay in the shadows and create equality!" Levan Said.

The crowd of 240 people, the majority former White Fang, started cheering for what they have accomplished for the past half year and all started to say their goodbyes until the next time they meet again. Levan left the stage and made off into where ever the wind takes him,

 _Present Day..._

Vale

The same Levan is sitting by a table in a cafe enjoying his freshly brewed coffee. That was until a lovely faunus couple started making a conversation

First person view: Levan

Those couple seem awfully chatty today. Something doesn't feel right! I began to observe the two faunus couple and managed to see something off about them. Using my HUD on my TACPAD I see some weapons on those two, and grimm masks as well. I knew just the second I saw those two, They were members of the White Fang.

"Hands Up!"

What? I saw the male faunus pointing a gun at me. Now Im not one to be messed with but if you pressure me too much, things could get ugly. Oh Oum what predicament have I gotten myself into?

and thats the prologue. Please message me of what you think. Also if you have a hard time thinking at what my OC looks like I have a deviantart profile. Yes Im also an artist. So please leave a message on what you think. peace.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Beacon

Alrighty then!

-Van, Gun X Sword

I started looking at the two White Fang couple in front of me, with the male pointing a gun directly at my face. Reasons? I do not know. He had on a simple gray hoodie with blue jeans and a duffle bag holding his standard White Fang uniform and was a dog faunus. His female companion had a regular Achieve Men shirt and same colored jeans as the male with the same colored duffle bag holding her uniform as well. She was also a cat Faunus.

"Uhh…Sorry, you got the wrong guy." I said to dog Faunus holding the gun at my face while drinking my fresh coffee.

Then the guy said "Like hell I do, your that Arukune, the leader of that group who always raid our warehouses to steal our Dust and return them to there respectful owners." He said.

How did he know that I am the leader of Ascension? Must be some info broker he found. Geez I really need to stop leaving behind evidence when we raid WF hideouts. "Nope Im just Arukune the unknown hero who gives it his best." I lied

"You're the one Im looking for actually now hand over that atlesian paladin you stole back from our hideout, which you later bought single handedly from the atlas military, so me and Lena here can have the best day of our lives"he said

"Paladin? You mean Dex?" I said

"Yea whatever just hand it over and so we can earn the money that Adam Taurus will give me"He said.

"Not gonna happen. Big guy belongs to me and only me" I said

The Faunus then started to get angry and pointed the gun closer to my forehead. I remained unfazed by this and started to think _Seriously Adam? Why send these two recruits after me if you can come to me yourself? Oh wait? You can't. We always fight each other and im always the one who wins and lets you live._

"You know what they say? Is that what a real man truly owns is his life" he said

"Sorry pal but dex is my life. We're totally inseperable" I said not wanting to give the Faunus the satisfaction he wants.

Then his anger reached his limit "YOU WANNA DIE HUH?! DO YOU WANNA DIE?!"

At that moment I grabbed his wrist holding the gun and disarmed him. I emptied the gun and threw it at the cat Faunus who was holding the café I was in hostage. She was stunned and ran up and disarmed her as well. I then went up and did a roundhouse kick sending the dog Faunus out the window while screaming "LENA!" I then bridal carried the cat Faunus to the broken window and tossed her to the dog Faunus.

"Here kid catch." I said.

The cat Faunus named Lena landed straight on the dog Faunus' body thus hearing a few cracks.

I then said "If you would have loved her, you could have catched her, now get lost."

They then started fleeing back to where they came from and I went back into the café and dranked what was most of my coffee. Everyone in the café was speechless to what just happened especially a group of four girls dressed in nice colors. One had on a red cloak, one had blonde hair, the other had white hair and the other wore black and white. I went to the counter and left some lien for the coffee and 340 lien for the broken window, to who cashier, was thankful for the generous donation. I then heard the blonde from the group of four girls saying "well….that was a thing."

I then started walking to a local park where everything was green and had a little lake in the middle. I then decided to sit down at a bench and started thinking of whats going on in life. _Well, looks like ascension is getting attention from the public_. I sighed and wondered _I don't like this part of Vale that_ _much. It's full of idiots, they won't let me eat or drink in peace_. Just then, a man approached me and sat with me at the bench that I was sitting at. He had on a grayish black suit with green scarf, green vest, and green dress pants. He had gray hair and had glasses standing at the bridge of his nose. And was holding a cup of coffee that says **I Love Beacon on it**. He then proceeded to talk to me.

"Leader of Ascension I presume" he said

"Who wants to know?" I said surprised on the inside

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. And I would like to offer you and opportunity.

"What kind of opportunity?" I asked

"I want you to attend my academy and be a huntsman so you can be more fully prepared when upholding your leadership in Ascension"

 _How does he know?_ He then showed me videos of what me and my organisation did 6 months back and what I did at the café just now. If this guy is a headmaster of a famous combat school, then hell yes Ill attend. However?

"Okay ill attend your school but on four conditions!" I said

"Im listening" he answered.

"One: If I go, half of my organisation comes with me. Two: Some of us in the organisation are former white fang soldiers so some of them want to do jobs so some will be students and some want to be professors at your school and want to be security for the night since they knew what they did in the White Fang was wrong and unpleasant, so they won't attack the student body. Three: I bring some of my jeeps I stole from White Fang hideouts and use them as transportation to get from the air docks to anywhere my comrades desire. And four: No uniforms Deal?"

"Deal!" he said.

"Young man, welcome to Beacon. Now come to the school tommorow. I believe you have your own way of reaching the top of Beacon Cliffs?" he asked.

"Yes I do"

' _Morning_ '

After getting in contact with my whole organisation, they started getting really excited. My family then started to pack and the half of my organisation were currently being dropped off at the air docks now going to beacon. The airship ride then became quiet as I started to dose off. Then my friend Chris woke me up.

"Hey Lev, were here" he said

I then looked out the window and he was right. I was impressed. The school is huge. It looks so huge like a caslte. After the view, I started grabbing my things, my sniper sword named Ghost Shadow, and my two twin pistols Day and Night, and proceeded to go down the ramp. As I descended down all eyes were on us. I smirked a bit knowing that some of the people who came down from the bullhead are people with experience as hunters. All students make way for us to go to the headmaster's office which is the big tower. Everyone stared at us in awe and fear. In awe because they have new students and fear because of one of the ascension soldiers being next to me. He wore a gray drab flight suit along with a tactical vest and armor plating (think of jaune's upper part of his armor and imagine master chief's shoulder armor) and with some armor on his thighs. He wears a modified helmet (think of the XOF soldier helmet from Metal Gear Solid 5 Ground Zeroes) with headphones and a metal Mohawk the guy attached to the top of his helmet. He wore a mask covering his lower part of his face and wears tactical goggles tinted black while his eyes are glowing red throught the tinted goggles. He indeed gave off an intimidating figure. We then made it to ozpin's office and thought _this be will and interesting year_.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. Welcome back to Ascension's Unity. I am proud to say that I got 2 follows and 1 review. I feel so happy right now. Well here is the answer to the review I received.)**

 **Guest: well think about the 'adding new professors' thing. Ascension is composed of at least 60 people in the organisation, the majority, Faunus and some wanna be professors and so far I have not seen a SINGLE Faunus teacher while watching RWBY. For the security, it will be both human and Faunus people looking after the school at night while hiding in the shadows with active camo and during daytime they will just wear casual clothes. Here is a little backstory of Ascension. This organisation is not evil and only want peace in Remnant. They are almost pretty much the opposite of White Fang. 60 people, the majority, Ex White Fang and some humans, these people treat each other equally. The reason why there are ex white fang, is because they have combat experience so they can be either professors or assistants for combat classes. Since 30 people will go to beacon, most of the 30 are adults and only 8 can be students, 22 can be security and 8 for staff. One rule is that when raiding White Fang, They only use non lethal ammunition. And if killing is unavoidable during a mission, say if the assualt is too intense then it cannot be helped. Enough of this and on with the story.**

Chapter 3

As I walked into Ozpin's office, which is pretty much made of a desk in the middle and clock gears in the ceiling with a large window behind the desk. Sitting behind the chair was non other than Ozpin himself. Next to him was a stern woman, she wore a dress shirt with puffy sleeves and the shirt showed most of her cleavage. She wore a skirt that reached above her knees, black leggings and black boots and wearing a black and purple cape. She also had blond hair tied to a bun with some hair going to the sides of her head. She was currently typing something on her tablet thing and overlooking all 30 people in the office

"Please take a seat." I nodded at the professor's command and sat down on one of the chairs. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and how you fought like this?" he asks as he showed me a video of me doing what I did at the café. I then cleared my throat and began speaking.

"My parents died when I was at least 10. At that time I suffered a lot and started losing hope. People would pass by me, acting like I didn't exist in the first place. I had a sad life. I even considered commiting suicide but decided to keep going. At the moment when I thought all hope seemed lost, that's when he found me." I said pointing to the man with the Mohawk helmet and mask and goggles. (Explained at the end of chapter 2) "He was the one who took me in, treated me like I was his own son. He taught me everything of any form of knowledge of the world of Remnant." I said. Ozpin took a moment and sipped his coffee, letting all the information I just given him sync in. He nodded for me to continue.

"Then that's when I made friends with these 7 people here." I then pointed to a Faunus who had fox ears, along with a tail. He had white long hair that was above his shoulders, had one bang cover his left eye while the other was uncovered, having dark brown eye color. His clothing composed of a black jacket underneeth a dark red trenchcoat. It had armor plating on his right shoulder while the other had his personal logo that was an ace of spades formed in letter of the word ace.

"Chris Mizaki, AKA Ace,"

I then pointed to a guy who had on some thick armor which is the same as my heavily armored companion. He wore regular clothing under his armor having to wear a white shirt under a jean vest with multiple band patches, Black jeans, and silver sunglasses with a black beanie showing some hair bangs on his forhead which is dark brown, and black and white sneakers

"Omar Chivalry, AKA Mist,"

Then I finally pointed to another Faunus who had wolf ears. His hair was similar to Chris' hair but shorter. His haired was colored half blond and half black. He wore a black muschle shirt under a high collared vest that had button strappes on his sides and collar. His collar also covered his mouth, making it hard for people to see his emotions. He wore black skinny jeans with combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

"And Joshua Chrome, AKA Wolfthorne,"

Ozpin took time to sink all the info while the woman was typing in all the info I was giving. After what seemed like an eternity, he asked "Where did you learn to fight like this?"

"Well sir, this might be a bit hard to explain!"

"No worries we got time."

"Well you see, I never attended any combat school. This may seem weird but I trained by dreaming."

"Dreaming?"

"Yea! Almost every night, I get a dream where some entity who calls itself Etzon, takes me to a weird training ground and teach me techniques that for far beyond unique. Every now and then, it gives me a task at hunting down a monster in the dream. When the task is complete, It says 'till next time' and kills me at the end of the dream and wake up. I always wake up to the same result no matter how hard I change it. I then dubbed the dream 'The Dream Before Dawn' reason is because its always dark in the dream. There is no sunlight or anything."

"I see"

"So that's why your history is not showing up in the databases!" The stern woman exclaimed

"Glynda? I think its time that Mr. Arukune here has given all info. Find him a room for his 3 friends as well. They are now official students of Beacon Academy."

The woman now named Glynda, then proceeded to give me a device called a scroll and gave me a room number for a dorm. Before I could leave, I made something that I swore shocked Glynda

"Oh yea! Sir I don't think its necessary to interview all 30 people here in your office, I can take care of that."

Really? How? He said.

A smirk came across my face and activated my holographic TACPAD on my left forearm and did some tweaks and in just 5 seconds, all info regarding the 30 people in the office appeared on the professor's scroll. He was unfazed but deep inside he was surprised and impressed.

"Impressive Mr. Arukune!"

"Yea!"

"Very well. You can leave. All students will go and all who will be security and staff stay."

"Thank you Ozpin."

I proceeded out the door and checked the time on my TACPAD. We still had enough time to do what we want for today so me and my friends decided to look for the dorm that we would be staying in for the next 4 years. When we found it I was amazed at it. It had an office desk facing the window showing a great view of beacon, four beds all neatly made, a bathroom and a mini kitchen.

"This dorm is awesome!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Dibs on the first bed" Joshua said

"OK I can live with this" Omar said

After sorting out who gets what, we all started hearing our stomachs growl really loud. We all laughed and started heading out to the Cafeteria.

When I first got out the door I was greeted by the man who took me under his care outside.

"Just came here to see how you were doing?" the Mohawk helmet man said

"Just fine Greg. Just fine" I said.

The man now named Greg then made way for my friends to go to the cafeteria. As we walked, attention was on us. Some people were whispering to' who are these guys' and 'dude that armored man looks badass' and 'I think it's a good idea to not piss off the armored man.' We finally made it to the lunchroom It was mostley empty due to being there early. We then started getting in line. My friends all got what they wanted. Chris got a regular burger, Omar got a grilled cheese sandwich, and Joshua got Nachos. My dish wasn't too fancy. Just a regular chicken salad that I crave a lot at times.

We then sat at an empty table and immediately started chowing down our food while some people started coming in the lunchroom. My eye then caught the attention of four girls that I saw at the café yesterday. Then another team. One had armor similar to Greg and Omar's armor, only less bulky, one had red hair and wore a spartan themed outfit, the other had orange hair and was really loud and the last one had pitch black hair tied in a ponytail with a bang on the side with a pink strand of hair.

As we ate the two teams then started approaching us and we started acting normal _by normal I mean keep eating your food and don't get any funny ideas me!_

I did what my mind told me and kept eating. Then the red and black themed girl started to talk to us

"Hey? Are you those new students coming to beacon with those guys with the cool weapons and all?" The Girl clad in black and red said

I then answered "Uhh…Yea. So…Whats your name?"

My name is Ruby Rose" She says

"Yang Xio Long" the blonde one said

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." the white haired one said

"Blake." The one in black and white with a bow on top of her head said

"And we are Team RWBY." Ruby said in excitement

"Levan Arukune." I said

"Chris Mizaki." Chris said

"Omar Chivalry." Omar said

"Joshua Chrome." Josh said

"Nice to meet you we all." said in unision.

"And the team sitting next to us is Team JNPR, The leader is Jaune Arc,"

Jaune gave a friendly wave to us

"Pyrrha Nikkos,"

"Hello." She said to us

"Nora Valkyrie,"

"Do you like pancakes?" She said with a sugar rush _wow she needs to lay off sweets_.

"And Lie Ren."

"Please call me Ren." _calm and cool. I like it_

"Nice to meet you too!" me and my friends said in unision.

After having our lunch with team RWBY and JNPR, we went back to our dorms and my friends and I decided to prepare for tommorow since I knew something big will happen. I have a habit of almost knowing what happens on what day. A sixth sense if you will

When nightfall kicked in, all of us went to sleep and the security team started going to work. I then fell asleep and then started having 'The Dream Before Dawn' again. Only this time it was short. Etzon then did something different. Instead of the usual training and tasks, It only gave me and item that was then infused into my heart. I started feeling relaxed and energized. Etzon then said For whatever tommorow brings. Use it wisely. He said before saying good night and killing me in the dream.

( **A.N. and that is it for this chapter now that my team has met team RWBY and JNPR what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Also give me any suggestion to what kind of funny situation that my characters will be in in a future chapter and see what the outcome will be. Please pm me if you have questions on this or review on to see what can be done better or what you can suggest. Also please check out my artwork on deviantart if you have the chance. Its arukune. PEACE)**


	4. Chapter 4 initiation

**A.N. Hello and welcome back to Ascension's Unity. I hope you all wanna see some action. But first a review that I got to answer.**

 **Stevealio: I really like your thinking as said from the private message I sent. Truly like your thinking, even if the inspiration for Etzon is from bloodborne and the heartless from Kingdom hearts.**

 **Enough said time for some action.**

Chaper 4: Initiation.

' _Morning'_

I woke up with the rest of my team getting ready for whatever event is to come. The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, the smell of…

"PANCAKES!" I then heard that jumpy girl from yesterday down the hall. Nora I believe her name was? Anyway, did I mention that my team's dorm is right next to RWBY's and JNPR's dorm? Im getting off topic. Nora was speeding through the hallways like Speedy Gonzalez on drugs. Right when I was going to turn the knob to my door, I received a message on my scroll saying that it's from Ozpin. It said:

 _Prepare you and your team for today. For today is your initiation._

 _Have a good meal and in an hour, meet my by the cliffs._

 _Im sure you know where through you holo TACPAD right Aru?_

 _Can I call you Aru?_

_-Ozpin_

 _Huh, never seen this side of Ozpin's personality before. Im sure its nothing._ I wondered as me and my team made it to the cafeteria. After finishing our food, we were assigned lockers so we went to the locker were in our combat gear as well. Me with the Flak Jacket, Chris with trenchcoat, Omar with exo armor, like jaune's, and Josh with his Dark purple vest with button strapes at some parts.

I took out my twin pistols Day and Night. Modified M1911s that have a more sleek and bulky shape. The magazine area ends to a point where my pinky should be. The paintjob was pretty obvious. Day was painted white outside while the the grips and small parts were painted black. Same goes for Night just the opposite. I modified the bullets in the magazines with a type of duplicating technology, curtosy of me. Whenever I fire my pistols, the bullets in the clip will start replicating each time I pull the trigger and doesn't need a cool down, thus giving me infinite ammo. Whenever I pull back the slide, it will switch to whatever Dust element it randomly goes to. Only for emergencies of course. I me and my team never use Dust that often. My pistols can also expand when put together to make a PDW called Midnight Revolution.

Then I took my sniper sword, Ghost Shadow. The sniper rifle acts as the sheath while the hilt of my sword acts like the barrell. The end of the sheath acts like the stock as well. The scope is very high tech. I can see distances from a tiny house to the mountains or even mount. Glenn. The handle itself also has a point as well. My sword itself can cut through almost anything, Ranging from A class Grimm to big buildings in minutes.

Chris's weapons are two twin Desert Eagles that can also expand into a sniper rifle as well. He named his weapons, Waiting Sights, since he can wait for days, even weeks to snipe out his target, be it a Grimm or a bounty.

Omar's weapon was a sword that has a SMG handle for the hilt. The sword opens up to be transforming into an SMG called Blink.

Josh's was a Whip sword. His was called Retaliation. The sword can be used for CQC while in whip form it can be used for long distance sword play.

We were prepared, we were ready

Its time for Initiation.

 **Emerald Forest**

Well I didn't expect to be launched into the forest. Not to mention Ozpin, had to broadcast this test to the entire School.

' _5 minutes earlier…'_

" _Any questions"_

" _Yea, how are we getting down there?"_

 _At that moment, Chris was launched into the forest..Then Josh..and then Omar.._

 _Ohh! So that's what those metal plates were for. I looked at Ozpin and said "You have got to be kid…"_

 _I didn't finish my sentence because the metal plate launched me into the forest with Ozpin sipping his coffee mug while having a shit-eating grin. Next to him was Glynda monitoring us on her scroll._

' _This means war' I thought_

' _Present time'_

Lets just say today didn't go as I expected. But hey? I improvised in case this happened. I was stuck in a tree and let myselft down to the ground. I then started looking around and walking to a random direction. For 20 minutes I already felt bored.

"Where the F*Ck IS EVERYONE!?" I cried out at the top of my lungs. I then started walking again and heard gunfire. Finally, some action my mind said. I then started running towards the source and it was Chris firing at a bunch of S-class grimm: Beowolves.

We both made I contact with each other and nodded to each other. I then Tossed Night while He tossed me one of his Longing Sights pistols and we were both back to back and we were surrounded by Beowolves. After what seemed like minutes, the first few grimm attacked us. We matrix dodged incoming claw attacks from a few beowolves and we opened fire. We were a duo with deadly Accuracy. We scored ten headshots and even did some cool moves like a dancing competition only with guns. The beowolves were quickly getting disposed off due to our awesomeness.

 **Ampitheater**

Everyone was watching us doing our little execution towards the grimm. The entire Ampitheater was in awe, especially two specific people in the stands

"Those guys are AWESOME!" Especially their guns! Squeeled an amazed Ruby Rose

' _That guy seems to work well with a faunus, maybe I should talk to him.'_ Thought Blake

"Dude those guys our killing it"

"Yea they re tearing through those beowolves like nothing"

 **Back to us**

After our little massacre, we took a breather. We then decided to sit down and did some small talk.

"So I guess we did it."

"Yea we did."

"…"

"…"

"Hey"

"Yea "

"Ever wonder why were here?"

"One of life's greatest mysteries isnt it? Why are we here, I mean what purpose do we have to be here? If there's even a God, watching over us? I don't know man. Doesn't keep me up at night though!"

"…"

"…"

"What? No I mean here in this forest"

"Oh! Shit."

' _Meanwhile'_

Omar was walking through the forest, keeping his guard up while holding Blink in SMG mode. He checked his corners and watched his back. He then stumbled upon a huge pile of massacred beowolves. He then took out an object that looks like a grenade and took off the pin and let it drop with him still in the vincinity.

 **Ampitheater**

"What does that Dolt think he's doing!?" Questioned Weiss.

"Why is he not moving from his position" a student said

"He's gonna get himself killed"

 **Emerald Forest**

Omar stood there without a care in the world while the students were scared of him exploding. When the tension was over, no explosion occurred. Instead, an event was playing out in front of his very eyes and the entire school. The event was displayed digitally in blue (think of the Threat Grenade's red light in Advance Warfare only think of the light as blue and instead of showing enemies, it shows events from recent hours to months ago) It was playing the event where Yang did the Initiation where she brawled with a bunch of Ursas. Once the thing ended, Omar was surrounded by two Ursa Majors and 4 Ursas. He then activated something in his gloves. His gloves then glowed in a blue light forming vien like lines on his gloves. He then stiked a pose and started assaulting the Ursi like ragdolls

Ampitheater

' _Whoa he's beating them up like I do with Ember Celica, only with gloves.'_ Yang thought with a seductive grin on her face eyeing the boy with lust in her eyes. Since she fights with fire, Omar fights with wind, how could she not like him on the second day he reveals his weapons? OK maybe that was a bit too early. MOVING ON!

Omar then finished of the last Ursa with a wave punch to the nose. He then heard a bush and turned around to see Josh. They made eye contact and started talking about their favorite bands from White Flag to The deliquints. Even their favorite animes from Fullbrass Alchemist, to Future Journal.

Josh then heard a noise due to his Faunus heritage. He heard a horde of beowolves coming from the east.

"Hey Omar,"

"What?"

"Wind Thrasher?"

"Wind Thrasher!"

' _Meanwhile'_

Me and Chris then went to the temple and saw what our objective was. Chess pieces

"Seriously? Chess pieces?" I said

"Beats me." Chris said

"Guess we need to pick one." I said

"Hey how about a brave soldier?"

"Nice." Chris said as I pocketed a pawn chess piece. Then we heard panting and see Omar and Josh all breathing heavly.

"Guys, did you guys seriously do Wind Thrasher again?" My response was more panting mixed with groans confirming the answer to my question.

"He guys do you hear that?" I asked

"We do!" They said in unision.

We then saw a Nevermore, a C-class grimm. I threw an Event Grenade on the ground and replayed several months' past event which was a retreat. I turned and looked at my teamates and nodded and made a retreat to the path we went. We eventually came to a ravine that showed destroyed temple ruins and covered in vegetation. I then started to use my gift that Etzon gave me in 'The Dream Before Dawn.' I started concetrating my Aura to my feet. Once it was all the aura I needed, I started running up a ledge and jumped to the middle of a temple pillar and started running up to the cliffs, literally. The students in the ampitheater were amazed at me walking on a wall. I then used my sniper sword and started to slash at the Nevermore. I then used my newfound ability to walk on the Nevermore while Chris provided sniper support and Josh and Omar were covering us from incoming grimm. I smirked knowing that I mentioned my sword can cut through a C-class grimm in minutes. I started my slicing the stomach area. It screamed in pain while trying to take me off of its skin. I used my new ability to go to the throat area and started making a hole. I then fired Day and Night to accelerate the decapitating process to the hole and finally beheading the Nevermore with another slash with my sword. I then landed down on the cliffs and had my fist down while one of my knees stood on the ground, while my other hand had two fingers making a ninja sign and with my head down, making a badass pose.

Ampitheater

"Omar Chivalry, Chris Mizaki, Joshua Chrome, and Levan Arukune, you have collected the white pawn pieces. From this day forwared, you will be known as team LOJC (logic) lead by Levan Arukune!" Ozpin announced

Everyone, including RWBY and JNPR were cheering. Ruby went up to Chris asking for his weapon, Yang then started look at Omar seductively, Weiss, and Blake simply smiled at me and Josh. Today was the best day ever.

 **Location Unknown, Atlas**

Sitting down in a dark room was a man, who had blood red spikey hair, a pair of bull horns, black clothing with a design of a wilting rose. A White Fang mask with the same wilting rose pattern. He was looking down at his weapon Wilt and Blush. He then started muttering

"How long until I can finally defeat you Levan?"He stated coldly. He then unsheathed his weapon and used his semblance to disentegrate the chair he was sitting with a single slash.

"That time _will_ come _soon_. I did more things while you were gone. I made a new group like yours. Now we got more men then you. You won't last long, my blade will taste your blood and will no longer have you interfere with us _ever_ again." The White Fang thug smiled and laughed maniacally. Then a woman from the shadows appeared. She was cat Faunus, at least 5,7 and had almost pale white skin, and pink short hair. She wore a black, skin tight bodysuit, with blue ling patterns. She wore a White Fang mask with the same blue line patterns as well. She wielded a katana as tall as she is, and wore heeled comat boots. She was present with her Master in the room.

"Yuki, Nika"

"Yes Master Taurus?"

Time for the Hunt to begin, find Levan and bring him to me.

"Nya! Yes master" she said

Somewhere

"I need to warn Levan, Ascension must expand." A lone man said

 **And that's the end. Please leave a review and follow. Share this with your friends. Who was the man in the end? Who is this mystery woman? Find out next chapter on Ascension's Unity.**

Ozpin's Coffee

What would happen if Ozpin ran out of coffee? Just after initiaition, Levan decided to go into Ozpin's office without being caught. He had recently bought a year supply of energy drinks from Vacuo and was looking for Ozpin's Coffee stash. He searched his entire office top to bottom finding almost nothing in the complex. Just then he felt something odd with a piece of one of the walls in the room. He felt a button on the desk and pressed it to open a room filled with a years worth of coffee. With a chance, Levan cleared the entire stash and replaced it with energy drinks. The next day, Ozpin was drinking from his usually coffee mug. He never noticed that he had been acting very weird lately as of today. When he was in his office, he nevered noticed the coffee maker was replaced by Red Buck energy drink. He thought he was imagining things but clearly he was wrong. He talked at speeds and ran at speeds even professor Oobleck couldn't get to that speed. After ensuing chaos around the school, He fell asleep on his desk. Then he started dreaming of being in a very dark place. Then he sees a lone figure with Levan next to the figure. Levan than said "Payback for launching us in the forest." After the statement, the figure walked up to Ozpin and beheaded him so he could wake up in the real world ar 10 am. To this day no one knows what happened with Ozpin's energy rush. Only Levan did and it was a matter of time before payback will bite him back


	5. Chapter 5 first contact

**A.N. Hello again. Im actually uploading this earlier than I expected. Nothing much to say. Just saying welcome back to read this new chapter**.

Chapter 5: First Contact

"So…this is our first mission then? I said standing in front of Ozpin's desk in his office with the rest of my team also present in the office as well.

"Yes"

"Alright then. I won't hold anything against you. So whats the situation?"

He then handed me a folder containing the info concerning the mission

"You and your team can discuss this in your dorm. Be ready in 2 days."

"Alright"

I went back to my teams dorm and me and my team started looking through the file. We all got excited as this is our first mission in 6 months since the incident in Mistral

 **(cue COD Black Ops Multiplayer Lobby Theme)**

 **MISSION_BRIEFING**

 **Chris:** Looks like we received reports of White Fang activity towards the east outskirts of Vale. Looks like they were targeting a small village.

 **Omar:** So whats the plan?

 **Levan:** We will inlist the help of team RWBY, and Greg for this. The village is divided into two entrance ways. One going north, the other east. Perfect access for multiple WF mercs to storm the village. We will go in six groups of two. Chris will provide sniper support and recon the area with Ruby, Omar will be with Yang and guard the outside of the village and take down any WF merc trying to escape or go home, Josh and Weiss will be with me and Blake as the stealth team, searching for any intel regarding the WF's next move while searching for survivors. Once done greg will take us home via Chopper

 **Omar:** What time of day will we strike?

 **Levan:** 9pm

 **Omar:** OK, nice.

 **Josh:** Alright, guess Ill tell the others

 **Levan:** alright in two days we'll be ready.

 **MISSION_DIFFICULTY_:** **student(Normal)**

 **LOADOUT_: Personal weapons, night vison goggles, holographic TACPADS, Threat Grenades, Event Grenades, Non Lethal Ammo, comms radio for communicatinon.**

 **MISSION_START**

 **(COD Black Ops Multiplayer Lobby Theme ends here)**

2 days later, we received word from Ozpin that it was time for the mission. Once we were all packed up, my team, Greg, and RWBY were heading outside with Ascension Soldiers guarding a jeep. We all went in with a Ascension soldier driving us to the chopper around the Beacon Campus while Here's To You was playing on the radio **(the song you hear after completing MGSV ground Zeroes)** Once we arrived at the chopper, we all piled in with me sitting next to Blake and Ruby while the rest sat on the other wider side of the chopper. The two soldier who were excorting us sat by the sides of the open parts of the chopper, both wearing the uniform that Greg wore only except without the armor and only the chest harness and tactical vest. The one to my left started waving his finger in circles in the air signaling for take off. The whole ride was uneventful. We only did occasional small talk to assigning each other team nicknames.

After 5 hours of flight while playing 21 questions, we arrived at the LZ, 5 miles away from the village. We get to our known positions and started walking with Omar and Yang staying behind to guard the outside of the village. It was lunch time and we started eating our packed lunches while going over our loadouts.

"What do you think we'll find when finding Intel on the WF's motives?" Omar said breaking the Silence

"I just hope they don't try and declare war on us" Josh said

"I agree" Omar said

"Only one way to find out" I said

"Hey Chris?" Ruby said

"Yes Ruby"

"Would it be OK if I try your rifle? I can let you try mine?" she said with the most adorable 'puppy eyes' damn you 'puppy eyes'

Chris smiled and said Sure. Ive been wanting to know how Crescent Rose works

Great! Ruby Squealed in delight with Chris' response.

Unbeknownst to us, a black figure was looking in the distance with its black skin tight bodysuit and pink hair with a WF mask. She looked through a pair of binoculars looking straight at me

"Master will be pleased" she muttered before taking off to the village to warn the WF mercs and wait for her opponent to come to her

I have a bad feeling that some people are watchings us down here.

When 6pm came, we decided to move the extra mile to the village. Chris and Ruby went to there positions, climbing a tree to snipe and recon the area.

"Alright everyone activate your system HUD" I said in the communications while I adjusted my holo TACPAD to activate. (think of the HUD in the campaign of Advanced Warfare)

The HUD activated on everyone. There was a hologram of an ammo counter on everyone's weapons, including an aura meter. Then when we want, summoned a holographic maping overlooking our location in the corner of our eye. Best part was only people using this can see other people's HUDs but the enemy cannot.

"Alright lets do this nice and quiet." I said as I gripped Ghost Shadow as my sword on my right hand and Day on my other hand.

"Right" Blake whispered as well as everyone else in the stealth Squadron.

A chill went up my spine as I felt multiple presences in the area. Blake noticed this and spoke

"Are you feeling alright" she asked

"I feel fine. Just checking my surroundings, making sure no one saw us."

"OK" she said

After finding intel, we decided to take a breather while hiding away from the WF mercs in the area. I then started asking Blake

"Blake, are you a Faunus?" I asked

"H-How did you know" she asked surprised

"I see your bow twitching every so often. I don't believe bows do that. Don't worry, I like Faunus, even the majority of my organization are Faunus" I said

"W-Well, OK. Well im a cat Faunus to be exact."

"Well me and you will get along just fine."

 _He truly does care for us Faunus, especially since she saved Velvet from getting bullied by Cardin that other day_

Flashback

 _Levan was standing on top of Cardin while holding Night close to the bully's head. He then said "listen to what im about to tell you." The whole cafeteria watched what was about to unfold. "If you or your lackeys keep bullying Velvet or any Faunus for that matter, you won't be the only tough guy that will be bullying others." He said with Greg next to him cracking his knuckles loudly, with those Grimm like eyes staring down at cardin through those goggles. Cardin gulped and apologized to the poor rabbit Faunus, then left with his team in fear of Greg. Then Levan spoke again to the entire cafeteria "This applies to all of you people as well, we are hunters, we protect everyone, not a single race," he said._

 _But why is my heart beating faster when im next to him?_ She thought

Then a WF patrol was in front of Blake, and me and started firing at us. We fired back and now have the entire village on our asses. _This is not going according to plan_

 **And that is it. Now that im done I will try to work on the next chapter. Also new things. I am now accepting OCs. If you are a fanfic guy or guest, send me the details on what you describe your OC as. If you're a fanfic guy who already uses an OC in their stories and want them to intercept my story, you are more than welcome to do so. Here is the OC template**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Age:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Relations:**

 **Weapon(s)**

 **Background:**

 **Status(Good, Evil, Neutral, etc)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. This capter will be a special chapter. Why? An OC will appear that's why. The guy who submitted his OC is stevealio. Check out his story Team SLDS: Rise. It's a pretty awesome story too starring his OC as the main protagonist. But his OC will be in this story right now.**

Chapter 6: Albatros

"WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED!" I yelled in the communicator

Blake then dodged an incoming mob of bullets coming towards her using her semblance while Weiss and Josh started taking out some WF mercs. I on the other hand not so much.

 **Back at the tree**

Chris started using Ruby's Crescent Rose to pick off some White Fang using non lethal ammo since Ascension doesn't like killing very much.

"Levan, there is a short cut between you and the WF mercs, it leads to an underpass going towards the outside of the village." Chris said to me

"Can you clear a path out for us?" I asked while shooting back with both Day and Night in Midnight Revolution mode

"Yes I can, hang on!" Chris responded

"Ill help too," Ruby explained while aiming Waiting Sights.

"Alright!" Chris said as he and Ruby started picking off WF mercs.

 **Back at the Village**

I then witnessed some WF mercs getting picked off by Chris. After clearing a path, I, Blake, Josh, and Weiss went through the shortcut to the underpass

"Alright, Night Vision goggles now! I exclaimed

"Right" Weiss responded.

"Ok, is everyone alright? Anybody hurt?" I said

"Were fine," Blake, Weiss, and Josh said in Unision.

"OK. Guess we'll start walking then." I said

We then started walking in random directions while looking at the holographic map at the corner of my HUD. We stopped at an open area where daylight shined in. I then suddenly had a chill up my spine. _Someone is waiting for us down here_.

"Levan are you alright?" asked Blake with concern in her voice

"…"

"Levan?" she asked again

"Someone is waiting for me down here!" I exclaimed

"Who?"

"Her!"

Then the same Pink haired Cat Faunus appeared from the shadows and the blue lines on her mask and skin tight bodysuit started glowing.

"I've been waiting for you Arukune!" the Cat Faunus exclaimed with a hint of seduction in her voice

I tensed up on the inside but remained emotionless on the outside

"Let me introduce myself, I am Yuki Nika, Adam's apprentice and enforcer, I was tasked by Master Taurus to hunt you down and take you back to him, so surrender now, and no one will get hurt nya?"

"Blake, Josh, Weiss, get out of here!" I exclaimed

"WHAT!" they said in unision

"You need to get out of here, we already got what we came for, Greg will pick you up and the others out of here. I need to do this alone!" I said

"Are you crazy?" Weiss exclaimed

"Im not, leaving you!" Blake said

"There's no time for arguing, you all must go now, I already sended coordinates to the LZ now GO!"

Josh and Weiss took a moment and reluctantly agreed and started heading to where the LZ was at. However Blake refused to go as she looked at me with a concerned but determined face.

"What are you doing?" I said

"Like I said, I am not leaving you, we can fight her together" Blake said with a face of determination.

I sighed in defeat "Then be my guest then."

( **Cue Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 – Vergil's Theme)**

"Well now, two against one, well no matter, once this battle is over Ill have my way with you" Yuki said pointing at me and with a seductive grin

"Blake and I charged at Yuki and Yuki did the same. Yuki then unsheathed a blade that was very similar to Adam's blade except blue. Blake and I blocked a few sword attacks and I started doing horizontal and upward slashes at Yuki. Blake then turned Gambol Shroud to its pistol mode and started firing at Yuki, who dodged with great reflexes. Seeing this as an oppening, I slashed at her with my sword and she staggered a bit with her WF mask falling off. Her eyes were a beautiful colored orange. I refocused at the battle and did some sword play with her and staggered with every hit I did to damage her. Blake and I switched places and did her sword play. She activated the Dust in her sword and cleaver sheath and blades of energy started going towards Yuki. Yuki smirked however as her sword absorbed the blades of energy shocking a confused Blake. She was out of her daze however when Yuke sended the blades of energy back at Blake, only this time, electricity was engulfed in those blades. Blake gracefully dodged all but one that she was unprepared to dodge. She closed her eyes as she waited for it to damage her. But it never came. She opened here eyes and her eyes went wide as she saw what was in front of her.

"Gah!" I cried as the energy blade slashed my side with shocks of electricity going through my body. I then fell into an unconsious state as my whole world turned black. As this was happening I swore I heard Blake call my name.

 **(Vergil theme ends here)**

 **Beacon**

On his night patrol as security, a 19 year old teen was doing his rounds. He had messy blue hair (Number 16 from the 50 anime hairstyles by orangenuke on deviantart) wore white medieval like armor (imagine the daedric armor from skyrim but white) Blue detail on the torso area, and golden shoulder armor plates. He joined he was also the very first member to join Ascension. He was currently playing MKX on his holographic TACPAD.

He then received a message on his scroll and the message said

 _We need you at the helipad now, our leader is down!_

 _-Crowd_

This got him worried and hurried to the helipad.

Then the chopper that Ascension took for the mission then landed with all members along with a fallen Levan along with Ascension medics and a very distressed Blake by his side.

"What happened here?" He asked

"Slash wound to his side, CO Ablatros"

"Everyone to the infirmary NOW!" The now named Albatros said.

Teams LJC, RWBY, JNPR, and Greg now rushed to the infirmary along with Albatros. Then Blake had one thought in her head please don't die

 _ **3 days later**_

In the infirmary, Levan was now on a hospital bed with a bandaged stomach and an IV next to him showing his heartbeat. On his left side, was Blake sitting next to him with a worried expression on her face. She never left his side since the confrontation with Yuki.

 **The Dream Before Dawn**

" _Back here again" Levan said_

" _Welcome back." a gruff voice said_

 _Levan then turned around and saw a familiar entity, the Etzon._

" _What happened?" Levan said_

" _You fought a pink haired cat Faunus. You did well. But at a cost. You put yourself in the line of fire to protect the ones you care, like how you care about your friends, your family. In this case, you saved another cat Faunus, Blake was it? Etzon explained_

 _Levan's eyes widened in shock as Etzon showed an illusion that showed Levan laying on a hospital bed with Blake by his side._

" _Now that you saw that, here's the deal. This place will last 3 dream hours. In those hours, I will give you an ability that will be able to Enhance your semblence, that's if you ever use your semblence since it takes a lot from out of you." Etzon said._

" _When do we start?" Levan said._

" _Now."_

 _ **Present**_

Blake then saw some movement on Levan's bed. After a few moments, Levan started talking in his sleep.

"B-Blake…"

Blake's eyes widened in shock at the sound of her name, she then looked to Levan to see if he was awake.

"Levan?" Blake said

"B-Blake, Im sorry."

Blake gave out a sigh of relief.

"Why do you have to be sorry? Im the one who should be sorry. It's my fault your in this condition. I should be the one laying on the hospital bed not you" Blake said with small fresh tears stream down her eyes to her face.

"This is my fault, I was to slow to dodge that slash, It was my fault that you had to step in and take the hit. I didn't listen to you and I tried to play the hero and it cost me my friends life" Blake said as she buried her face into the bed and cried.

She then felt something on top of her head and that something rubbed her head slowly and gently. She looked up to see a smiling Levan looking at her. He then removed his hand from her head.

"L-Levan!? You're awake!" Blake said as she put her hands infront of her mouth.

Levan said nothing and lifted himself up to Blake's face. He then gently wiped the tears off of Blake's face and smiled again.

"There there, Im here now" He said

"Im glad you're OK. Are you gonna be fine." Blake asked with concern

"Ill live. Ive been through worse. Im really flattered that you care so much." Levan said

Blake's faced reddened a bit but not so much.

"You saved my life, it's the least I could do. You care more about others than yourself. How could I not? You truly care for both Humans and Faunus, that's what I like about you." Blake said

"You'd do the same if our roles were reversed?" Levan said

"That's the thing, I didn't think another energy slash would come and you took the hit. I just…just…I should have left but now seeing you in this condition...Im worthless, I can't even protect my friends." Blake said as she was on the verge of tears again

Levan then lifted himself up and as if on instinct, gave her a heart warming hug and whispered some words of reasurance to calm her down. This shocked her a bit but fell into the warm sensation of the hug.

"You're not worthless Blake, you did what you had thought was right and that was helping a friend in need. You're the smartest and beautiful girl I've ever met. I refuse to let you see yourself as worthless. As your friend, and leader of LOJC and Ascension, I refuse to let that happen to you." Levan said

Blake was at a loss for words. All those nice things that Levan said, she was never called beautiful before her whole life. Her whole life, she'd seen death and destruction and never had time for a good and happy moment in the battlefield. Her friend treated her like a friend, like a person, like a human.

Levan then felt Blake wrap her arms around him while muttering one word

"Thank you"

They remained in each other arms for a few moments which seemed like hours. Outside the Infirmary, Albatros sees the moment and smiles. Relieved that his leader is up and happy that he's made a friend happy.

"Ablatros, how is my 'son' doing?" a voice said.

"He's up and running Greg, and please call me Steve, its easier that way" Steve said.

"I apologize" Greg said.

"Hey do you know the password to the wifi around here in Beacon?"Steve said.

"Its 69 69 69" Greg answered Jokingly

Steve chuckled "you're kidding right?"

 **And done.**

 **That was awsome**

 ***a bunch of WF mercs with exosuits start pointing guns at him***

 **OK that is not awesome.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and submit your OC as well. I still might need more for the story to progress. Till next time *dodges a lot of bullets being fired at him***

 **OC template**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Age:**

 **Clothing**

 **Likes**

 **Dislikes**

 **Relations (Family):**

 **Weapon(s)**

 **Semblance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hairstyle:**

 **Background:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Normal

In his time in the Infirmary, Blake and Levan each told each other about their pasts. Levan was easy in accepting Blakes past since she used to be in the White Fang, which she was surprised to see. Levan then told her about his past that was never mentioned in his profile while coming here to Beacon. He revealed that he once had a Faunus sister but disappeared without a trace but refuses to believe she was dead. After getting out of the infirmary, Levan was then called to Ozpin's office and went his way there. After the 1 minute long elevator ride, he finally went to his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Levan asked

"Yes indeed. I wanted to discuss about the Intel you gathered during your first mission. Also might I add, are you alright, you did take a slash to the side and what not." Ozpin said

Ill live, I won't go down easy. Now you said something about that Intel?

"Ah yes, well here are some of the stuff we found out. It seems that the WF are preparing some plans for something big. They are gonna bomb the entire Schnee Dust Company."

"Hmph! Those Schnees don't know when to stop treating its Faunus workers like crap. No wonder the WF hate them so much. You know how I bought that Paladin Dex single handedly? Ever since I had formed my organization, we did odd jobs that made us have a lot of money that could put the Schnee Company to shame. But if you are so desperate, then fine, we'll save the precious SDC. Its not that I hate them is just that they need to treat their Faunus workers better." Levan said in a calm voice.

"Very well." Ozpin said "they won't start bombing the compny for the next month. So I suggest that you rest up and enjoy the rest of your day. Classes will resume next week you have the entire week off."

"Thank you sir." Levan said.

Levan then started walking to the cafeteria, seeing only it to be empty. He sighed through his nose and went to get his food. After he was done getting his food, He went to his usually seat and started to nibble down his food slowly in deep thought _Looks like we have to get our hands dirty if this happens. I know killing isn't the right answer but it can't be helped. Im gonna feel sorry to those poor Faunus working in the White Fang. Truly I am._

After a minute of deep thought, Blake came in to the cafeteria and saw Levan sitting at a table. She then decided to sit next to him.

"Hey Levan." Blake said

"Hey He responded

"Something the matter?"

"Not really, just in deep thought"

"Oh."

Just then, OJC , RWY and JNPR came in and sat down with the two in the Cafeteria.

Hey Levan, you gonna be fine? Josh asked

"Yea, just a scratch. How did the mission go, were any of you hurt?"

"Me and Yang beat the living crap out of those WF mercs right Yang?" Omar exclaimed

"Damn right Omar" Yang said

"Me and Ruby were boss at sniping targets, right Ruby?" Chris said with enthusiasm

"We sure did" Ruby responded.

Looks like everyone is fine Levan thought.

 _The next day._

Levan then invited the whole gang over to his own home outside of Vale for a sleep over since classes won't resume for the next 6 days. When they got to their destination, It was a 2 story house that was colored grey surrounded by a green forest. Everyone was in awe at the sight. The first consisted of a living room with an 80 inch holographic TV with surround sound, a kitchen with a counter sink in the middle, a stove to the left and all cupboards to the right. Next was a dinning room with a table that could fit 12 people, with a candelabra in the middle of the table. On the second floor was at least 4 rooms with all king sized beds, a mini library in one room and a mini gallery in the other.

"Alright everyone, make yourselves at home." Levan said.

"This place is amazing" Weiss said amazed.

"It definitely is." Ruby said

"Well we did do a lot of odd jobs trying to buy this place. We even tried to find missing pets and bring them back to their owners." Chris said.

As everyone was unpacking, Blake dragged Yang into another room and started asking for some advice.

"Hey Yang? Can I ask you something?" She asked

What is it? Yang responded

"Well I just wanted to get this off my chest and well I…I…I think I might be falling for Levan."

"…Whoa! Really?"

"Im a bit surprised too, I mean, I known him for two days and well…he took a slash for me and cares for both humans and Faunus. Whenever Im around him, my heart feels warm inside. I just can't seem to hold it together around him."

Yang was off guard. She never expected Blake to actually say she loves someone. But like any friend in the world, she went and helped her.

"Blake, just tell him how you feel, let out your emotions to him, I know that in return, he'll do the same."

Blake took a moment to consider the words she was given. She gave Yang a hug and nodded in thanks for the advice Yang gave her.

 _Later That Afternoon_

Everyone started conversing with each other, some doing small talk, the others, watching TV. Levan then started going out the door to the back

"Hey guys Ill be back, just gonna get some air."

They all nodded in understanding and resumed what they did. Blake however took this time to try to confess to Levan. She started looking for him through the forest using her Faunus heritage to track him down. She eventually finds him standing on a rock looking at a waterfall from a distance.

Levan?

He turned around to see Blake walking to him. He then disembarks from the rock.

"I have something to say to you."

"What is it?"

Blake then starts fidgeting but not that much

I just wanted to let you know that I…

"Well?"

"W-What Im trying to say is…well" _come on Blake, say it. You're not gonna get another chance at this_

Come on Blake, you can tell me, there's no need to be shy

 _Aww screw it_ Blake said in her mind as she wrapped her arms around Levan and reached up and kissed him full on the lips. Levan's eyes widened at what has transpired.

"I love you Levan. I love you because of who you are. You treat the Faunus like humans, like friends. I love you because you also care about others despite their different races. I love you for you." Blake said as a blush formed on her face.

She was about to turn her heel over to leave but Levan grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Blake, is everything you said to me true?" Levan asked

"Of course but if you don't want this, I understand" Blake stated almost sadly.

"Blake, can you please come here for a moment?"

She did what was asked and Levan then kissed her on the lips back. Blake was shocked by this but melted into the kiss as she felt Levan's arms wrapping around her waist and her arms around her neck. Blake as if on instinct, snuck her tongue into Levan's mouth, which he happily accepted. The kiss was then even more passionate. After about a minute after what seemed like hours, they broke away from the kiss.

"I love you too Blake."

After saying that, they stay embraced for a couple of minutes, with Blake melting into his arms with pure joy and warmth. They then went back to the house since it was getting late. As they arrived, they told all of RWY, JNPR and OJC about the revelation that has happened. All were happy to accept this and hold nothing against them. They then started to eat their dinner made by Levan himself (Im really bad at naming a few dishes and what not. Just imagine fancy prepared food.) Then after that, they went and told stories in the living room while deciding who should sleep in what room or place. After sorting through who sleeps in where and putting their PJs, Levan then started to head to his room. As he turned the door knob, he felt Blake's hand grab his wrist where his other hand rested on his side.

"Is it ok if I sleep with you?" Blake said with a Blush on her face, Levan smiled and kissed Blake on the forehead and said "Sure kitty cat."

She then entered and layed on the right hand side of the bed while Levan layed on the other. Blake then crawled up to Levan and layed her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around him. He then wrapped his right arm around Blake pulling her close to him. They then slipped away into the dreaming world Guess today wasn't so bad after all

 **Beacon**

Steve was doing is nightly hours as security when he suddenly had a chill up his spine. He knew what was happening.

"Seems someone has had a ' _good'_ day" he said chuckling to himself.

 **Dream Before Dawn**

The Etzon had a smile crept into his face, realizing that his student has found love, he then had small tears of happiness escaping his eyes. "That's my student."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone welcome back! sorry I had delayed this story and for not updating for like 3 to 5 months i think? I dunno anymore. I promised you guys that a new chapter will come out no matter what. So here are your guy's early christmas present. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything but the story. No soundtracks either.**

Chapter 8: Mission Start part 1

It was saturday, the sun began shining down upon Vale. We see an abandoned district in the east side of Vale. The streets were rundown, moldy, with crumpled buildings. Rumor has it that a building in the middle of this district was once a factory that can help rebuild the entire district. However, progress was slow, and the project was disbanded years later and left to rot. But not before a certain faction found this building and claimed it as their own.

With the tools they had, the building looked like a rundown, broken, structure on the outside. But on the inside was like paradise. This building is called the Bunkr. (I meant to spell it like that to sound cool) Home to most of Ascension. Some members would go in to do things like hang out, stay for the night, lay low, live there, even for missions. The middle tower would be a command center, the main building became a safe house with working electricity. The basement became both living quarters multiple rooms filled with whatever a room could have **(A/N: Video** **game consoles),** and a supply quarters. By day, it is abandoned. By night, its blasting with Ascension members.

In the control center, there was a young man sitting on a chair next to a brown coffee table. He was monitoring security cameras that was wired across a quarter of Vale. He was the only one in that room. the rest of his buddies were either out for the night, visiting family, or hanging out in the safe house.

The individual narrowed his eyes as if he was in deep concentration. He has unkept silvery hair that always has it slicked back to help him see clearly. He would do this after a fight or doing training. His teammates and friends even agreed that he looked better with his hair down. His attire consisted of a black t-shirt underneath a black and white short, open overcoat. One side was black and one side was white. Two pauldrons were on each of his shoulders. One pauldron, more specifically the left side, has multi-colored coded darts duct taped to his pauldron. Darts that have different effects to the human body. Green darts can make targets puke when the darts makes contact. Brown darts for diarrhea **(Oh god!)** His 3 personal favorites are what he calls mellow darts. Darts with the effects of certain drugs that were common back then when remnant was still at war. Dark green darts is Monkey Panic. Makes targets act weird around their peers and mutter incoherent sentences. Light green darts for its 'coming its, its coming.' Makes people mutter the phrase and run like something is chasing after them when in reality, nothing is there. And lastly, white darts for 'This Is Permanent.' Makes targets feel very insecure of their safety and will start seeing weird and hilarious hallucinations for a week long period of time. Now enough about darts, onto appearances. His right forearm was covered in a gray gauntlet that bears a slot to insert his darts. His hands were covered by gloves that seem like cybernetic hands in nature. He then had his favorite weapon next to him. A white sheathed katana almost as tall as he is. His face had a light stubble and has blue eyes. He wore black cargo pants and black combat boots.

After what seemed like an eternity explaining this stuff to you dear reader, he received a message on his untraceable black Scroll. He fished it out of his pocket right after it started vibrating. Sometimes doing a trick or two like throwing it upwards and catching it in his hands. The message read:

 _Crowd,_

 _The information that we got from Hei Xiong is legit. The White Fang originally planned an assault to raid the SDC. And as it turns out, this was the original plan. However things changed. This plan was all a ruse to begin with. Had to knock of few heads together to see if what Hei Xiong's information was in fact real. Now the WF are planning to attack the Vytal Tournament Air Coliseum. Since the tourney is delayed for another month, we need to prepare. Luckily, I warned Levan ahead of time before he went on vacation. No one else knows besides his team mates and us. Let's make the best time we have left to prepare. We need more power. Think of this as capture the flag, we get the flag, we get points. The more stolen goods we take away from the WF, the more power we have on our side. It is all simple. So take time to prepare, you are the second leader are you not?_

 _-Ghoul_

The young man now dubbed 'Crowd' read through the message thoroughly. He had a grin creep up to his face. He then pressed a button on his scroll notifying anyone within the Bunkr. Ascension is going to need more power.

Safe house

Crowd then told a crowd of only 15 people ( **took me a minute to realize the pun** ). Most of them wore black caps with each individual's personal logo emblazoned on the top of the forehead part of the cap. The rest wore black clothing.

After notifying everyone of the message he just received from 'Ghoul,' Crowd then said, "Alright here are your roles. Hackers will do what they usually do and prepare for anything that can go wrong at a moment's notice and be able to help in combat and see what the WF are up to. Foot soldiers, we will be on the frontlines and plan for counterattack for this threat the WF will be establishing. Everyone clear?"

Everyone then saluted in their own way, right hand clenched and placed on the left side of the chest.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Everyone said in unison.

"Good." Crowd said.

 **(cue I Live (Electronic Version) COD Black Ops III ost) (start at 1.25)**

 **MISSION_BRIEFING**

 **Crowd:** OK people listen up! As you all know, Ghoul texted me information on the WF's next move. Right now, the plan to assault the SDC was all a lie, so we need to make them believe that we are preparing for the attack. So at the end of the month, they are going to attack at the Vytal Festival. Their target: The air coliseum. They want to take it down since the Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. They want to strike fear in the coliseum. But I have another plan. We are going to one of their faction hideouts and pose as WF enforcers, infiltrating the hideout and robbing them blind of their equipment.

 **Member 1:** It's easy, I can pose as a recruit and steal some uniforms from one of the faction meetings happening this monday. I can get the uniforms easy- peasy.

 **Member 2:** I can help in finding untraceable weapons that knock out any enemies. They won't be able to know who did it and where they went.

 **Crowd:** Good. We will start on Wednesday. We'll strike at 7pm and infiltrate. Once we infiltrate, our hackers will go into a control center that monitors what the WF do in that hideout. They will hack in and mislead any WF resistance with any cargo they hold. Mislead them into thinking that some of that cargo will be shipped to other hideouts, but in reality, we are stealing that cargo. Me and Roger will pose as the driver and passenger with the cargo truck. Hackers will disable any and all bullheads while getting out of the control center and blending in with the WF. No doubt that Levan's archenemy Adam Taurus will be there and his apprentice. You will meet resistance if you are caught so watch out. Once a safe distance away, ditch the uniforms and use the underground tunnel system located in the east to get back to the Bunkr. Are we clear?

 **Roger:** Definitely.

 **Member 2:** Cool.

 **Crowd:** Alright so get some rest people. We set the plan in motion tomorrow.

 **MISSION_DIFFICULTY_** :ascension member(Hard)

 **LOADOUT_** : Personal weapons(Optional). Untraceable weapons that Des will find from his sources so no one will find us. Last thing we need is the Bunkr being compromised.

WF uniforms. We can use these uniforms to blend in and infiltrate the hideout with ease. Comms for radio communication. Sure our scrolls can be untraceable. But we like doing it military style. Threat Grenades and non lethal ammo.

 **MISSION_START**

 **(end Song)**

End.

 **A/N Alright new character. Sorry for not updating. I don't know what else to say so i might leave it at that. So here is your late christmas present. Did you read the cryptic message? That was this was about.**


End file.
